um sorry?
by ANIMEstoleMYsoul780
Summary: this uploud was a mistake sorry! still read it if ya wont though i wrote it! agean sorry the real thing will be up soon!1


I love his book said Jessie as she put down her book she had been reading. the book was called The Third loves mysteries they keep her interested in could not what to read the ending of this !!her little sister called,Mom said its time for bed.O. enjoys bugging me she was mad hat she had to go to bed,but slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

WAKE UP JESSIE!!!!Crap, Tory your so ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!!!I know give me a minet,She said jessie whent down stairs to eat her mother was feeding the baby while her oldest sister was dressing a rather angshid 4 1/2 year old named Jake who was not to happy about getting dressed. she went to sit down the baby screamed happy to see her big babys sparkling blue eyes were big and to bad thous eyes will have to be covered with glasses she thout to in the family had ither glasses or thay almost all had glasses but her two oldest Jessie had finished eating her mother asked her to dress the thare were know one to watch her and jale thay had to go to day care witch Jake on Miina ,Jessie seid to the baby lets go make you gave her sister a big smile and giggled.

Jessie and Tory go to the same elementry school torys in 2end grade and Jessies in thay are walking to school thay seen a flyer up for a missing a pritty said it belonged to my friend she seid someone stoll thay reached the school jessie told tory to meat her at the east door after Jessie got to class A friend of hers named Karen Lee aproched Jessie whould you mind helping me look for my cat after school todat?Shere buut my sister will have to come with ,Seid ok the more the marryer.O.k then well help that day Jessie told karen to meet her at the east door.

At the endof the day tory was whating at the east door for her sister and thay got there thay left to go look for the cat thay called me and tory have to be home by seven so she can go to bed at eight,said you will girls kept walking calling for the cat witch ended up with know such lick the cat wa still know were to be getting absolutly know were Karen said .Well were knot going to get any wee just calling for him if someone took him,Tory I Know but we have to try,the two other girls worry Karen will find teddy,tory i hope.

After the girls had been walking for awile thay stopped at Mark and Linn Zechers wee two kids frome school who were also Karens thay went in the house Karen was disterbed bt the the dog?she idea seid since we went to your house he been going off by himself alot. Oh thats it is.A little later everyone was in the back was sitting on a bench talking about who might of taken the cat while Tory was in the sand she was digging she came apone a little balck and red bell with harts on it,the baby brobubly barried this she thought as she barred it going to go looking agen Tory lets tory yelled in thay were leaving thare was a slit wimper coming frome the back yard,its my sister wining about somthing agen mom probly has her in the yard.

When everyone was walking thay found a cople cats but none were Teddy,Jessie Chouls see Karen was getting upset. She thought to herself about the story of was the last birthday present Karen got frome her was 4 years ago karen had seen the cat in a window off a pet shop, He was a butiful golden broun coler and he was expencive,she did not expect to get him but she sadly three days befor her father was shot and thats quit upsetting to think about she thout.

It was almost 6:30 when Tory asked Jessie for a rid on her back because she was getting should start walin Mark and Linn home now lets the way back Linn asked if thare was enything on teddy that might fall off,She thought back and seid a smallbell but dont think iy chould fall Linn and Mark were inside Tory asked what coler the bell was,O Karen said its balck and red with harts on suddenly jumped of Jessies back and said i found that in the sand box!!!!!

The next day all the kids were at the zecher had Teddy in her arms.I gess thats wht Dog just kept leaving he whanted to make shere Teddy was still aright. yea he must of brout him here to make shere he was alright,with the broken Dog putting us through all was just tring to help,tory sid back in a cute little kid im just Glad Teddys safe ,Karen told them Smiling.

Meghan Kelly Reading P1 12/19/08 Story My Poor Teddy


End file.
